


Д - значит Детка

by Hrizotil



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7370380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrizotil/pseuds/Hrizotil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Просто авторский хэдканон на тему, как Аомине называет Кагами =)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Д - значит Детка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [B-Word](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3767998) by [grettama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama). 



> Перевод-пересказ

**Часть 1**

  
Впервые Аомине назвал так Кагами во время их матча один-на-один: произнес Д-слово одним ясным воскресным днем, когда Кагами пытался обойти его защиту.  
\- Ну же, детка, поднажми, - бросил Аомине обыденным тоном, перехватывая его на середине движения.  
Тайга пристально посмотрел на соперника, пытаясь найти причину, по которой тот так его назвал, но Аомине как обычно усмехался и ничего более. Тогда Кагами просто решил проигнорировать этот выпад. Скорее всего он ничего особенного не значил. Возможно, Аомине просто хотел позлить его, ведь Кагами еще ни разу не выиграл за сегодняшний день.  
  
Однако с этого момента Аомине стал называть его так все чаще и чаще.  
«Передай мне, кетчуп, детка», - во время их привычных обедов в «Маджи».  
«Ну же, детка, покажи, что ты умеешь», - негромко во время тренировочного матча Сейрин-Тоо, когда Кагами вел его позицию.  
«Ха! А как тебе это, детка!» - когда они всю ночь напролет резались в приставку.  
«Увидимся, детка» - когда прощался после их традиционных спаррингов по субботам.  
  
Кагами просто перестал обращать внимание. Он допускал, что Аомине, по-видимому, считал типично американской чертой - называть парня &quotдеткой&quot, потому спускал все на тормозах. Если быть честным, Тайге даже нравилось слышать это от Аомине.  
  
Кто-то мог бы сказать, что Кагами просто по уши втрескался в засранца, но прямо сейчас ему было откровенно плевать на мнение этого кого-то. Он давно уже смирился, что испытывает влечение к Аомине еще с их первой встречи на межшкольных соревнованиях.  
  
Позже Кагами узнал, что только при общении с ним Аомине использует Д-слово. Он никогда не называл так Момои, хотя это имело бы смысл, а Куроко был для него просто «Тецу», что являлось просто сокращением от настоящего имени. После этого открытия широченная усмешка неделю не сходила с лица Кагами.   
  
А этим вечером, за несколько недель до Зимнего кубка на их втором году обучения, Кагами ужинал в «Маджи» в компании Аомине, Куроко, Момои и Кисэ, когда Аомине внезапно разбил безмятежную атмосферу.  
\- Детка, передай соль.  
Кагами, не задумываясь, сделал, что просили: сгреб стоящую рядом солонку и передал Аомине, продолжая жевать свой бургер.  
Когда оживленный диалог между Кисэ и Момои внезапно прервался, Кагами осознал, что натворил. Он сидел напротив Сацуки, а значит она точно так же могла передать Аомине соль, не говоря уже о том, что Д-слово подходило ей гораздо больше. Аомине не называл имени, а _он все равно среагировал первым_. И кое-что Кагами понял только сейчас: _Аомине впервые назвал его так прилюдно_. Еще никогда он не краснел настолько сильно. Спрятал лицо в ладонях, но это не шибко помогло. «Что я наделал..?»  
\- Аоминеччи… ты только что назвал Кагамиччи… деткой? Не помню, чтобы ты кого-то еще так называл. Даже Момоиччи, - заметил Кисэ. Кагами страстно желал провалиться сквозь землю.  
\- Кагамин, и давно Дай-чан так к тебе обращается?  
\- Не помню… - промямлил Кагами, как только нашел в себе силы говорить. _«Чего они так прицепились к этой теме?!»_  
\- И ты не возражаешь, Кагами-кун? – тон Куроко был ровным, но каким-то образом Тайга уловил в нем улыбку.  
\- Ну… все-таки это лучше, чем его обычное «идиот» или «придурок», так что… - Кагами пытался найти достойное оправдание, но знал, что безнадежно провалился.  
\- Но он все еще зовет тебя «Бакагами», ведь так, Кагамиччи? И когда же оно успело превратиться в «детку»? И почему? А ты тоже его так называешь?  
Кагами окончательно смешался, краем уха услышав, как выругался Аомине.  
\- Ты не обязан отвечать им, придурок, - сказал он. Кагами взял себя в руки и решился посмотреть на Дайки. К его удивлению, тот слегка покраснел. Кагами моргнул, не веря в то, что видит.  
\- Хорошо, тогда ответь ты, Дай-чан, - потребовала Момои, переключая все внимание на друга детства.  
\- Мы хотим услышать объяснение, Аомине-кун, - поддержал Куроко.  
Аомине, тяжело вздохнув, покосился на Кагами. И в этот момент Тайга понял, что обращенное к нему Д-слово никогда _не было бессмысленным_.  
  


**Часть 2**

_(со стороны Аомине)_

  
Аомине впервые назвал Кагами Д-словом во время их воскресного матча один-на-один. Это вышло неосознанно в тот момент, когда Кагами пытался обойти его защиту и прорваться к кольцу.  
\- Ну же, детка, поднажми, - резко бросил Аомине еще до того, как понял, что сказал.  
« _Дерьмо_ », - подумал он, едва слово соскользнуло с языка, и тут же представил, как Кагами хмурится или говорит, что Аомине отвратителен, называя его так. Вот только в реальности Кагами вообще никак не отреагировал. Он продолжал стискивать зубы, пристально глядя на Аомине, прикладывал все силы, чтобы сломить оборону противника (это уже их третья игра за сегодня и Кагами пока ни разу не одержал верх).  
Аомине был удивлен отсутствию какой бы то ни было реакции. На секунду он даже ослабил защиту, и Кагами использовал этот шанс, чтобы прорваться вперед, проскользнув мимо Аомине, и с победным воплем вколотить мяч в корзину. Дайки лишь неверяще смотрел на него, пока рыжий продолжал что-то громко говорить и усмехаться. _«Его совершенно не напрягает, что я его так назвал? Или он просто был слишком увлечен игрой?»_  
  
Аомине решил испытать судьбу еще раз. После этого случая он продолжил использовать Д-слово в повседневном общении так часто, как только мог.  
«Передай мне, кетчуп, детка», - во время их привычных обедов в «Маджи».  
«Ну же, детка, покажи, что ты умеешь», - негромко во время тренировочного матча Сейрин-Тоо, пока Кагами вел его позицию.  
«Ха! А как тебе это, детка!» - когда они всю ночь напролет резались в приставку.  
«Увидимся, детка» - когда прощался после их традиционных спаррингов по субботам.  
Но Кагами по-прежнему никак не реагировал. Аомине нешуточно заинтересовался, может ли это быть потому, что Кагами, прожив долгое время в Америке, привык слышать такое обращение от своих друзей, и для него это стало обычным явлением. Но вскорости Аомине просто перестал над этим задумываться. Если Кагами ничего не напрягает, то зачем ему мучиться.  
Прошло несколько недель, и у Аомине вошло в привычку от случая к случаю называть Кагами «деткой».  
  
До Зимнего кубка оставалась всего пара дней, и этим вечером Аомине (каким-то непонятным ему образом) оказался в «Маджи» в компании Кагами, Куроко, Момои и Кисэ. Они сидели за столиком и оживленно болтали (в большей степени Момои и Кисэ) о приближающемся соревновании. Аомине периодически вставлял свои комментарии, если к нему обращались, в остальном он был полностью сосредоточен на еде. Он почти доел свой последний бургер и уже подбирался к картошке, когда обнаружил, что соль стоит под рукой у Кагами.  
\- Детка, передай соль, - буднично попросил Дайки. Кагами, не говоря ни слова, взял солонку и передал ее Аомине. Тот принял бутылочку и уже успел посыпать картошку чудовищным количеством соли, когда осознал, что за столом повисла тишина. Именно этот момент он выбрал, чтобы поднять голову и выяснить, почему же все замолчали. Кисэ неуверенно моргал, Момои сидела с ошарашенным выражением лица, Куроко смотрел на него пустым взглядом. Кагами спрятал лицо в ладонях, но Аомине мог видеть, как сильно тот покраснел: румянец достиг кончиков ушей.  
Тогда-то Аомине и понял, что сморозил.  
\- Аоминеччи… ты только что назвал Кагамиччи… деткой? Не помню, чтобы ты кого-то так называл. Даже Момоиччи, - произнес Кисэ, когда Аомине почувствовал, что медленно, но верно румянец подбирается и к его лицу.  
Аомине совершенно забыл, что никогда не звал так Кагами на людях. Только наедине. Но это стало настолько привычным, что слово просто _соскользнуло_ с языка. И _проклятье_ , Кисэ был абсолютно прав. Он никогда не использовал прозвища. Обращался ко всем по фамилии или имени. И только имя Куроко по-своему сократил до «Тецу». «Детка» звучало слишком… интимно, и он прекрасно это понимал. Они, должно быть, в недоумении: «Из всех людей именно Кагами? Почему?»  
 _Аомине Дайки только что проболтался о своих чувствах худшим людям на этой планете._  
Аомине прочистил горло, не находя подходящего ответа для Кисэ. Избегая чужих взглядов, он вернул все внимание картошке-фри.  
\- Кагамин, и давно Дай-чан так к тебе обращается?  
Аомине мысленно выругался. Они не собираются так просто забыть эту тему.  
\- Не помню… - ответил Кагами, и было очевидно, что он тоже не в восторге от этих вопросов.  
\- И ты не возражаешь, Кагами-кун?   
\- Ну… все-таки это лучше, чем его обычное «идиот» или «придурок», так что…   
\- Но он все еще зовет тебя «Бакагами», ведь так, Кагамиччи? И когда же оно успело превратиться в «детку»? И почему? А ты тоже его так называешь?  
Кагами начал заикаться, Аомине выругался.  
\- Ты не обязан отвечать им, придурок, - сказал он, гневно глядя на хихикающих Кисэ и Момои. Куроко рядом фыркнул.  
\- Хорошо, тогда ответь ты, Дай-чан.  
\- Мы хотим услышать объяснение, Аомине-кун.  
Аомине обменялся взглядами с все еще красным Кагами и вздохнул. Вечер обещал быть очень долгим.


End file.
